Paper planes
by iimikuii
Summary: 2 different worlds collide and soon disappear right after. Each dies with one wish for the other, to live a happy rry I don't know how to rate and sorry for bad summary
1. Prisoner

Miki: hey everyone!

Len: I snag this song it should be more cheerful!

miki: deal with it and there is a video that you should watch I will put the website url at the end

len: miki doesn't own vocaloid or everything would be gloomy!

miki: HEY!

* * *

In some time, at some place

One prisoner fell for a girl  
Through the barracks

Heartrendering, heartrendering

They've taken all my freedom  
I was having dark days of persecution  
Between you and filthy me

A big difference, big difference

I wrote a letter  
And folded it into a paper plane  
Praying it'd reach you through the barracks

Fly away, fly away

Oh, to be able to get away  
From here someday  
It's a lie~  
I know it

Your existence made me feel  
Like all lies could be true~  
"Come here and have a talk with me"  
You'd never know my agony

Watching you from here  
Was a tiny hapiness for tomorrow~

Days and months passed since then  
Paper planes from you were my

Happiness, happiness

Suddenly one day you said  
You had to go far away

Goodbye, goodbye

Oh~  
I have been living in agony  
But I have never cried like this until today

Your existence made me smile  
Even with any fate  
Seeing you without your name  
I felt a restored, bright future

I can't call you  
I can't chase you  
I can't get out of here  
I can't do anything

Finally it's my turn  
Me being without you  
I have no regrets in this world  
But I'm screaming in my heart

I want to live a little more  
I no longer have contradictory feelings  
I just want to see you one more time

Wanna see you, wanna see you

Once more, once more

I can never have back the days we spent together  
I remember them all like a flash  
Everything you gave me  
Was my only hope to live

In the weeds filled with darkness  
There was one flower that was blooming beautifully

Even though we lived in different worlds  
I tried to reach out to you

If this is the last moment  
Please let me talk to her  
In a small chamber, closed with darkness  
My screams were resounding vainly

I'm feeling so much pain in my chest

I can hardly breathe

I wanted to know

Just one thing

Your na-me...

* * *

watch?v=VoK5d58G20c


	2. Paper Planes

Miki: HEY EVERYONE!

Len: BE QUIET! I AM TRYING TO FANTAIZ ABOUT MIKU!

Miki: -tears form in eyes-

Miku: Great job Len you started to make a girl cry -tears form in eyes-

Rin: great job know you made two girls cry-tears form in eyes-

Len: what did i do to make THREE! girls cry!

Miku,Miki,&Rin: We were cutting onions!

Len: What the...

Miki: I DONT OWN THE SONG OR VOCALOIDS!

* * *

(Rin)  
In another time,  
And some other place,  
In a far away and distant world,  
The one thing that joined us in two very seperate lives,  
Was the means of a single paper plane.

Every day I would escape from my hospital bed,  
And hurry to meet you again,  
Seeing you, it means everything to me,  
When I read your letter I can feel my heart grin wider,  
I feel that blush creep over my face,  
I begin to wonder,  
Is this that feeling people call love?  
But why does . . .,  
Papa tell me no?  
Why the scary face?  
Why does he hate that boy at his work place?  
I don't understand this anymore,

If you stay with me forever, always by my side,  
Then I'll have a reason to go on,  
In this room of mine, where the sun does not shine,  
I can see,  
A future,  
Where there is light.

I want to see you again,  
But it's to far away,  
Now even walking, it has become a chore for me,  
If soon I must leave this painful life,  
I want to see you one more time,  
It would only burden you,  
If you were to worry about me,  
So I run.  
I write my good-bye,  
I send it you,  
I put it on a paper plane,  
That way you will never have to see me cry,

(Len)  
I will wait, if it takes forever,  
I will wait for you,  
Until you return to me, I will wait,  
If I keep all these letters,  
Maybe my hope will never die,  
And we will meet again someday.

(Rin)  
Oh, I'm done,  
From that pass in the sun,  
Now my body doesn't move anymore,  
I guess my life will be taken soon,  
But when I said good-bye to you . . .,

I tried my hardest,  
Always to be strong,  
But I guess it's already far too late,  
When I relize never again will you smile at me,  
Oh, that hurts,  
It hurts,  
It hurts!

Every flower without sunshine,  
Is destined to wilt,  
And wither away until it's dust.  
The only thing that gave me light,  
In this cruel, cruel world,  
Is the letters and the love you blessed me with.  
I can no longer read your letters,  
With these blurry eyes,  
I fell coldness seep over me,  
This must be the end,  
But if this is truely the last moment of my life,  
I pray that I may go to where you are.

(Rin&Len)  
Because I always heard you there by my side,  
I knew I'd never forget that smile on your face,  
Though this darkness managed to rip us both apart,  
We will find each other again,  
Tomarrow . . .  
At that place, I will wait.

* * *

watch?v=R9mNjhSWux4


End file.
